A Light in the Dark
by VoiceOfTime
Summary: When a mysterious woman from the Salvatore's past arrives in town, Mystic Falls is turned on it's head.  Set in Season Two as of Bad Moon Rising, but AU after that.  Damon/OC Stefan/Elena
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, but I wish I owned Damon.

Ch. 1:

Stefan and Elena sat on a park bench, just enjoying the sunset. With all that had gone on in the last few weeks, it was nice to just take a moment.

"I love you, Stefan." Elena said, snuggling into his side.

Stefan smiled and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I love you, too." He told her.

"Ah, is that just so sweet." A sinister, familiar voice said.

Within a second, Stefan was up and he had Elena behind them as Katherine stood in front of them, sneering.

"Katherine, what do you want?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I was going to play with you for awhile before I claimed what was mine, but I find this whole display to just be too much." She told him.

"I told you." Stefan said. "I'm not yours. I never was. Just leave, Katherine."

"You are mine." She snarled at him. "I made you. I gave you everything."

"You killed me." Stefan shot back. "You took everything from me."

"Obviously not everything." Katherine said, looking at Elena. "I guess I'll just have to try harder."

She leapt at them and Stefan tensed to throw her off, but something hit her in the air and she went flying into a tree.

Katherine jumped to her feet and turned, snarling. Standing between her and Stefan and Elena was a young woman with long blonde hair, dressed in ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, and a blue vest.

"You." Katherine gasped.

"Alexei." Stefan said at the same moment.

"Heya, Stef." The woman said, grinning. "What's up?"

Katherine leapt and the woman easily batted her away.

"Wait your turn." The woman said as Katherine climbed to her feet. "I'm talking to Stefan right now, so just wait like a good little girl until I'm ready to finish kicking your ass."

Katherine rushed the woman and she sighed before punching her and sending Katherine flying back into the tree.

"Obviously your maker is planning on being rude." She said, sounding annoyed. "Why don't you head back to the mansion and I'll meet you there after I deal with her."

"Come on, Elena." Stefan said.

As he pulled her away, Elena glanced back and saw the woman, Alexei, dodge Katherine and hit her in the back as she passed.

"Stefan, who was that?" Elena demanded as they drove away quickly.

"I'll explain when we get home." Stefan told her.

The rest of the trip was silent and Stefan hurried Elena inside once they were back at his home.

"Ah, little brother." Damon called, his customary drink in hand. "And dear Elena. Aren't we supposed to be on a date or something else human-like?"

"Katherine showed up." Elena said, glaring at him.

Any look of amusement dropped from Damon's face.

"And then Alexei showed up." Stefan told him.

Damon stared at him.

"Alexei's here?" he demanded. "In Mystic Falls?"

"Of course I'm here." a voice said.

Damon jumped as a hand took his drink. He spun to find the woman behind him, sipping his drink, covered in blood.

"Alexei?" he breathed. "Did you…?"

"Oh, calm down." She said, handing the drink back. "Your precious Katherine is still alive. I just made it necessary for her to spend the next month or so licking her wounds."

She sighed, ignoring the shocked looks the others were giving her and stretched.

"I'm going to use Damon's shower." She said, grimacing at the state of her clothes. "And steal some of his clothes. That should give you plenty of time to get Elena up to speed."

Without another word, she turned around and left the others staring after her.

"I hate it when that woman shows up." Damon said, sitting down.

"Who is she?" Elena demanded. "Is she a vampire?"

"No." Stefan replied, pulling her down on the couch next to him.

"But she took on Katherine and won." Elena said. "How can she do that? What is she?"

"No one knows." Damon said. "That's what makes her so annoying."

"Alexei has been around for as long as we have." Stefan told Elena. "Longer. When Katherine first changed us and left, Alexei found us. She wasn't vampire, but she helped us. Made sure we were safe. She kept us alive for a year before disappearing. But she would periodically show up, make sure we were alright, get us out of trouble if we needed it."

"But who is she?" Elena asked.

"We have no idea." Damon said. "She just shows up for a few months, does all kinds of amazing things, then disappears for years again."

"You don't know anything about her?" Elena asked. "I find that hard to believe."

"Oh, we know plenty." Stefan told her. "Look through history hard enough and she shows up. Over and over again, sometimes with the same name, sometimes with different ones, but one thing always remains the same. She's a warrior. And she helps those in need."

"And right now, you two are in need." Alexei said.

She was wearing one of Damon's black button up shirts and a pair of black sweat pants and her wet hair was in a loose pony tail. She walked over to the chair Damon was sitting in and sat on the arm, taking his drink again.

"I was drinking that, you know?" he groused.

"I'll share." She assured him, taking a sip.

"Why are we in need?" Stefan asked her.

"Katherine, you psycho ex." She said, giving the drink back. "I've been tracking her over the last thirty years, watching her get crazier and crazier, knowing she'd eventually make her way back to you two. Now she back and I'm going to take her down."

"Why didn't you just kill her tonight?" Damon asked.

"Because I'd rather you didn't hate me." She replied. "Also, she has bigger plans in the work than just destroying you two. I need to know what those plans are."

"What plans?" Elena asked.

"She's been researching a certain artifact that I've been looking for." Alexei replied. "I need to know if she found it, and if she has, take it back."

"What artifact?" Damon asked. "And why do you care if I hate you?"

"Dude, I've spent way to many years saving your ass for you to get yourself killed by doing something stupid cause your pissed." Alexei told him. "And the artifact is just something that would be interesting to me…and those like me."

"There are more like you?" Elena asked.

"A few." Alexei replied cagily. "But I can't kill Katherine until I know what she knows. But, since she wouldn't back off tonight, I have to wait until she comes back."

"What are you going to do while you wait?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I haven't done the whole school in a while, so I thought I'd see what the humans were up to." She told them. "Plus, since you're enrolled, it'll give us time to hang out. It's been years since I had the two Salvatore brothers together, and I'm going to take advantage of it."

"Leave me out of whatever bonding session you have planned in that twisted little brain of yours." Damon told her, draining the glass. "Not interested. Since you missed it, I'll bring you up to speed. I'm persona non grata in this little group."

"Yeah, cause you killed Elena's brother." Alexei told him. "Believe me, I'm caught up. And if you think you and I aren't having a conversation about that, you are sorely mistaken. What were you thinking? I've been trying for years to bring you as far as Elena did, how could you let Katherine screw that up?"

"Because I'm an idiot." Damon said, glaring. "But then you've always known that."

He stood up and brushed past her, causing her to fall into the empty seat, and he walked out.

"That boy gets moodier by the year." Alexei said, shaking her head after him. "And he has the nerve to make fun of Stephen."

Elena chuckled and Alexei smiled.

"So you're going to stay in Mystic Falls?" Stephen asked.

"Gonna have to." Alexei said, swinging her legs over the arm of the chair. "Someone has to keep Damon in line, and no offence, but you suck at it."

"I never claimed to be good at it." Stefan said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah." Alexei replied, waving her hand as she stood up. "My room still the same?"

"Haven't changed a thing." He replied.

She nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Elena." Alexei said. "And can I just say, my sympathies on having such a nutso doppelganger."

"Thanks." Elena said, laughing.

"You should get that girl home." Alexei told Stefan. "Well, I'm going to go tuck Damon in. Night all."

The couple watched the woman saunter out.

"Is she insane?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Stefan answered. "Come on. Let's get you home."

Elena nodded and took his hand as he led her to the door.

* * *

Damon was lying on his bed with his eyes closed when he felt the bed sink. He opened his eyes to find Alexei laying on the bed next to him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to be careful." She told him softly.

"Why?" he shot back.

"Let me deal with Katherine." She said. "Please don't get hurt because you get between us."

"Why are you after her?" Damon demanded.

"Just be glad it's me and not one of the other people she's pissed off. Damon I'm trying to help you!" Alexei told him angrily. "She's dangerous! Promise me you'll keep yourself safe."

"Alexei, every few years, you waltz in and turn my life upside down." He said, turning on his side to face her. "And then you leave me in pieces. What makes you better than Katherine?"

Alexei turned to face him and gently put her hand on his cheek.

"I only leave to keep you safe." She told him softly. "I would rather die than see you or Stefan get hurt."

"Humph." He snorted, turning back onto his back. "If you're here for Stefan, you'll have to get in line. The two evil twins have claimed him first."

He was surprised when she climbed on top of him and took his face between her hands.

"Stefan is my brother." She told him, her eyes boring into his. "You are not. I only leave you because if I were to stay, if the others knew what you were to me, they would kill you rather then let me be with you. So don't act like you think I'm here for Stephen. You know I'm not, and if you weren't always so hung up on Katherine, you would see that."

She rolled off him and walked towards the door as he sat up.

"Alexei…" he called and she stopped.

"I never asked for more than you could give, Damon." She said, not turning around. "I only ever wanted you to be happy, whether that was with Katherine…or with someone else." She sighed. "Good night, Damon."

She walked out, closing the door behind her, and left him alone.

A/N: Hey, so this was an idea that came to me while I was walking around the store today. I have a basic idea of where this might go, but it will be slow to update, as everything takes a back seat to I'd Come For You for now. Let me know what you think.

Abbey


	2. First Day

Disclaimer: If I thought I could get away with claiming Vampire Diaries, I would. But since I can't, I don't. Often.

Ch. 2:

Elena arrived at school the next day to find Stefan leaning against her locker.

"Good morning." He said, smiling.

"Good morning." She replied.

She leaned up and kissed him deeply.

"Good morning, indeed." He said as he pulled away. "So, today's Alexei's first day."

"What classes is she taking?" Elena asked as she opened her locker.

"She took my schedule and con'ed her way into all of them." Stefan said, laughing. "In fact, if you don't care, I was going to run ahead and make sure she's isn't destroying anything."

"Go on." Elena said, laughing.

"Love you." Stefan said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah." She said as he walked away.

She spent the next few minutes getting her stuff together when a girl named Jen came up to her. Jen was the type of girl who tried to be friends with other girls by telling them the latest gossip, assuring that no one wanted to be friends with her.

"Hey, Elena." She said, leaning against the lockers.

"Hi, Jen." Elena replied.

"So, you might want to get to class." Jen told her. "There's a new girl who's making a move on Stefan. She's basically sitting in his lap!"

"I'm sure it's fine." Elena said, closing her locker. "I trust Stefan."

"You wouldn't if you'd seen this girl." Jen said, giggling.

Elena smiled thinly and moved off to her class.

"See you later, Elena!" Jen called.

Elena waved and walked into the room. Sitting on Stefan's desk, laughing with him, was Alexei. She turned and spotted Elena and jumped up.

"Elena!" she called, walking to her side and linking her arm with hers. "I was just making fun of your boyfriend. Care to join?"

Elena laughed and let Alexei lead her over to the desks. Looking at her, Elena could see why other girls my worry. In the light, Alexei's hair was strawberry blonde and went all the way to her waist. She was dressed in a short jean skirt, a black tank top, and what looked like one of Damon's button up shirts over it. She was also wearing knee high stiletto boots.

She was beautiful.

"Where did you get the clothes?" Elena asked as she sat next to Stefan and Alexei moved to the desk on the other side of him.

"Ran back to my apartment early this morning and brought some of my stuff back to the mansion." Alexei answered. "Decided to keep Damon's shirt though, just to annoy him."

"Good choice." Stefan said, laughing.

"How did you manage to get into all our classes?" Elena asked curiously.

"I told the office that I was a family friend of the Salvatores." Alexei said. "I told them that my parents had just died, and Stefan and Damon graciously offered their home to me, and then I suggested that if they wanted to prevent me from having a break down, they might want to keep me with Stefan."

Stefan and Elena stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Settle down." Their teacher said, walking in. "Now, we have a new student today, Miss Alexei St. Claire. Why don't you tell us something about yourself, Alexei?"

Alexei reluctantly stood up.

"Um…My name's Alexei." She said hesitantly . "I just moved in with the Salvatores and I've known Stefan and Damon for years. I like music, reading, and driving Damon nuts."

Stefan snorted.

"That's an interesting accent you have." The teacher said. "Where are you from?"

"I spent my time traveling." Alexei replied. "Most recently, I lived in Russia."

"What can you tell us about it?" The teacher asked.

"It's cold." Alexei replied. "Damn cold."

Stefan choked back a laugh as Alexei sat down. She reached over and punched him in the arm, making the rest of the class laugh.

"Yes, well, settle down." The teacher called. "Today we'll be studying…."

* * *

"Oh, dear lord, I'd forgotten how much I detest school." Alexei muttered as they sat down for lunch. "Maybe I should just go bother Damon full time."

"The younger you make yourself, the more time you can spend in one place." Stefan replied. "You taught us that, remember? And unfortunately, you look young enough that people expect you to be in school. So suck it up."

"I hate you." Alexei replied, throwing a fry at him.

He caught it and popped it in his mouth, grinning.

"Sure you do." He replied.

"Elena!" someone called.

They turned to see Caroline coming towards them.

"Caroline." Elena greeted her.

Caroline froze when she spotted Alexei. Elena followed her gaze and smiled.

"It's alright, Care." She told her. "Alexei's a friend. You can talk in front of her."

"Is she…?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not a vamp." Alexei said, smiling. "But I've hung around this bozo and his brother for long enough to be used to them. I take it you are one?"

"Just recently." Caroline replied. "I was actually looking for Bonnie."

"The…witch?" Alexei guessed.

"Yeah." Stefan replied, nodding.

"Geez, you lead complicated lives." Alexei told him.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls." Stefan said.

"I think I should've stayed in Siberia." She muttered.

"Well then you wouldn't be stealing my clothes, would you?" another voice asked.

Alexei spun to find Damon behind her.

"Yours are softer." She told him, shrugging. "No matter what anyone says, you do have good traits. You're taste in clothing is impeccable."

"Oh, thanks so much for that." He said, straddling the bench next to her and ignoring the rest of them. "You wanna give up the human charade for today?"

"Why, what have you got planned?" she asked.

"Dinner, drinks." He replied.

"While you try to get information out of me?" she shot back.

"It's what I do best." He told her.

Alexei nodded and stood up.

"Then what's my real name?" she asked, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

She walked off, leaving him sitting there.

"You coming?" she called as she headed to the parking lot.

"So annoying." Damon muttered as he stood up. "So incredibly annoying."

The three left watched him follow her and catch up as she reached his car.

"She's good for him." Elena said, watching them.

"I thought you didn't care about him anymore." Stefan said, smiling.

"I don't." Elena said, standing up.

"Sure." Stefan said. "And yes, she is good for him."

They left Caroline staring after the two couples.

A/N: So, my Doctor Who story will be reaching a hiatus in the next month or so, which will mean that this story, and my Harry Potter story, American Suiethearts, will get more attention. Let me know what you thought.

Abbey


	3. Drinks and Conversation

Disclaimer: If I knew how to make Damon real, my life would be so much better.

Ch. 3:

Damon handed Alexei a glass and sat down next to her.

"If you're trying to get me drunk, you're going to need to find stronger stuff then this." She told him, smiling as she took a sip.

"How much stronger?" he asked.

"A bathtub of straight alcohol should get me buzzed." She replied.

"Well, I'll work on that." Damon said.

"So do you want to get the quiz out of the way so I can refuse to answer them and then we can get some food?" Alexei asked.

"Why are you here, Alexei?" Damon asked her.

"I told you, I'm hunting Katherine." She told him.

"Liar." He shot back. "Katherine's been in town for over a month, you have an apartment nearby. Why are you here now?"

"I was waiting for her to mess up." Alexei sighed. "I need her to reveal who was helping her before I revealed myself. But if I hadn't stepped in last night, Stefan could've died and Elena would've died. Elena is a rare event in the scheme of things and she needs to be protected."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Are you in love with her?" Alexei asked.

"No." Damon said immediately.

"Damon, you never could lie to me." Alexei told him. "It's not like I'm going to go running to Stefan, especially when it comes to Elena, he might just kill you."

"It doesn't matter." Damon told her. "She loves him. Story of my life. Or death. Whatever."

"Damon." Alexei sighed. "You always pick the wrong ones."

"Is this supposed to be helping?" he asked.

"Yes, now shut up and let me finish." Alexei told him.

"Oh, right." He replied.

"Now, where was I?" she continued. "Oh, right, you always pick the wrong girls. You need someone who isn't going to fall madly in love with Stefan."

"I'm not seeing the part where I feel better." Damon told her.

"Okay, so maybe it's not so much to make you feel better as it is to give you constructive criticism." Alexei said, shrugging.

"Explain to me why I hang out with you again?" Damon asked.

"Because I'm the only one who can drink you under the table?" Alexei suggested. "Or because I'm the only one who will put up with you for any length of time?"

"Because I'm deranged?" Damon added.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Alexei agreed.

"So, why are you hunting Katherine?" Damon asked slyly.

"You really thought you were going to trip me up on that, didn't you?" Alexei asked, chuckling.

"Worth a try." He agreed. "So you wanna answer the question?"

"I can't, Damon, you know that." Alexei said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Ah yes." He said. "You can't tell us anything. Who you are, what you are, how you always show up when I need you."

"You need me?" Alexei asked, grinning.

"We need you." Damon said.

"Nope, you said 'I'." She replied, smiling brightly.

"Shut up." He said.

"Okay, so we can either stay here all night and I can watch you get drunk out of your mind," Alexei said, leaning back, "or we can go out and you can show me what there is to do in this little one horse town."

"There isn't really anything to do here." Damon told her.

"Remember when we were in New York?" Alexei asked.

"I remember waking up in a dress and not knowing how it got there, or, for that matter, what my name was." He replied. "Which reminds me, will you please stop sending those pictures every year?"

"I have to commemorate the date!" Alexei protested. "Ah, those were good times."

"Sadist." Damon muttered.

"And you're a masochist." She shot back. "It's why we're so good together."

"Why did you come back?" Damon asked again.

Alexei hesitated as she thought of her answer.

"Because I have to stop Katherine." She said softly. "Whoever is helping her is breaking so really big rules, and if I can't stop them, the first people who are going to get hurt are the people who are close to me."

"That's why you left all those years ago." Damon said softly.

Alexei surged to her feet and walked over to the window.

"I had to protect you." She said. "If they had hurt you or Stefan, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. And when they teamed up with Katherine, I knew they knew that."

"But you don't know who 'they' are, right?" Damon asked.

"If I did, I track them down and do everything in my power to make sure they never threatened the people I love again." Alexei said viciously.

"How does Elena fit into all this?" Damon asked.

"I can't answer that." She said, turning back to him. "I really wish I could, but it involves a lot of things I can't talk about."

"Will you ever be able to?" Damon asked, getting up and standing behind her as she turned to face the window again.

"I don't know." She said, keeping her back to him. "Maybe someday."

Damon turned her around and made her look at him.

"I will figure you out some day." He told her softly. "Even if I have to spend the rest of forever trying."

"I wish you wouldn't." Alexei whispered. "You might not like what you find."

Damon hesitated for a moment before leaning down and kissing her lightly. Alexei froze for a moment but, a second later, she was returning the kiss. Damon was surprised by how…right, how perfect the kiss felt. Like this was who he was supposed to be kissing all along. Like she was made for him.

He was about to deepen the kiss when Alexei pulled away.

"No." she whispered. "I'm sorry, but no."

"I thought…" Damon said, confused.

She gently reached up to touch his face.

"I shouldn't have come here." she said. "It was reckless and stupid of me."

"I don't think you should ever leave." Damon shot back.

"Which is exactly why I should." Alexei told him. "I put your life at risk just by being here. If the others found out I was spending time with a vampire…"

"To hell with 'the others' or whoever the hell they are!" Damon shouted, running his hands through his hair. "Alexei, you're the only person I've ever cared about more than Katherine. You're the only person who's ever cared about me enough to see past all the stupid things I've done." He took her hands in his and held them tightly. "Please, Katherine broke my heart. I'm not sure I can stand to have it broken by you."

Alexei sighed and looked down at their hands.

"Then we better figure out what's happening around here." she said softly. "Before someone who shouldn't find out, does."

"So…you're staying?" Damon asked hesitantly.

Alexei sighed.

"Someone's got to keep your brother from killing you." She said, exasperated.

Damon grinned and picked her up, spinning her as she laughed. He finally set her down and kissed her again. She was grinning when he finally pulled away.

"Now." She said. "I think you said something about food."

"In a little bit." He agreed before recapturing her lips.

A/N: I know it's been a long time, so I hope this little bit of fluff helps. I was seriously considering scraping this story, so reviews might help convince me to keep it around. Let me know what you think.

Abbey


	4. Secrets and Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, but I would take Damon if he's up for grabs. I also don't own I Don't Wanna Dance or Teenage Dream.

Ch. 4:

"Hey." Stefan said, leaning down to kiss Elena. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Elena replied, returning to kiss.

When she pulled away, she looked around, but Stefan was alone.

"Where's Alexei?" she asked.

"Uh…" Stefan hesitated.

"Is she alright?" Elena demanded. "Did Damon do something to her?"

"Oh, he did something to her alright." Stefan said, chuckling. "But I'm pretty sure she enjoyed it and it is defiantly not the reason she's absent."

"So where is she?" Elena asked.

"I should probably wait to just show you." Stefan told her. "It's pretty insane. Even by Alexei's standards."

"Stefan, what's going on?" Elena demanded.

"Well," Stefan said, leading her to her class. "It seems that Alexei and Damon's new relationship has spurred Alexei into action. That's all I'm going to say. You really have to see it to believe it."

They were at Elena's class now.

"Stefan." Elena complained.

"I'll take you to the mansion after school and you can see for yourself." Stefan promised.

Elena sighed, but she let it go. They went through their day and when school was over Stefan loaded her in the car and drove her back to his house.

"Um, before we go in," Stefan said. "You should know that Alexei can get a little…focused."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Well…you'll see." He told her.

He opened the door and a blast of music hit them. They walked in and they saw three long tables were pushed up against the back wall and Alexei was standing on top of them, walking back and forth between two large boards with strange writing on them and a map with pins in it. She was dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a black tank top. In front of her, Damon sat slumped on a couch, his head in his hands as Alexei danced and sang on the tables.

"_I don't wanna dance  
So don't you ask me, babe  
I don't wanna dance  
You blew your chance  
To rock my night away  
I want some fun  
But you're so not the one  
I don't wanna dance  
So let it go  
You'll never take me home  
Take me home  
Take me home  
Take me home  
Take me home"_

She stopped singing and grabbed one of the many bags around her and pulled out a cookie, eating it as she made a note on one of the boards in the same strange language.

"What's with the cookies?" Elena asked.

"Please don't ask." Damon moaned. "She ran out a few hours ago and I thought she might actually bring the whole house down. That was the fastest grocery run in the history of grocery runs."

"Okay, what language is that?" Elena asked.

"We're not sure." Stefan replied, leading her over to the couches as Alexei started to sing again. "Whatever it is, Alexei's fluent in it."

"Okay, what's going on." Elena demanded.

"Alexei is trying to figure out who behind whatever's going on." Damon replied. "And trying to drive me NUTS WHILE SHE'S AT IT!"

Alexei grinned at him as she kept singing.

"_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me  
I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_"

Alexei stood for a second, looking at the boards, before backing up. She hit the edge of the table and started to fall. Damon was on his feet instantly, but before he could get to her, she flipped in the air and landed on one knee.

"That's it." She exclaimed, jumping back on the tables and scribbling some more as Damon sank back into the couch.

"You look tired, brother." Stefan said, grinning.

"She doesn't sleep." Damon moaned.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked. "When doesn't she sleep?"

"Ever!" Damon said. "She's been going strong since eleven last night!"

"Sleep is for the weak!" Alexei proclaimed, still scribbling furiously.

"Sleep is what keeps those of us who are so inclined sane!" Damon shot back.

"Well, I guess that takes you out of the running." Alexei replied, grinning over her shoulder at him.

"I hate you." He grumbled.

"Love you, too." She replied, returning to her scribbling. "Stefan, get him something to eat, will you? He's driving me nuts."

"I don't need my brother to get me food, I need the woman I'm sleeping with to actually let me sleep!" Damon told her.

They all stopped when they heard Elena start to laugh.

"I'm sorry." She told them, laughing hard. "But you're two super-powered immortals arguing like an old married couple. It's funny!"

Alexei grinned and threw a cookie at her.

"Take him hunting, Stefan." Alexei said. "He's going to need help adjusting to an animal diet."

"Wait, Damon's going to hunt animals?" Stefan asked, surprised.

"Well, I won't let him drink from humans, and he can't drink from me, so animals are the only option." Alexei said.

Damon groaned.

"Why can't he drink from you?" Stefan asked, smirking. "I would think sleeping with him would be worse."

Damon glared as Alexei laughed.

"I wouldn't care, but my blood is special." Alexei explained. "If he drank from me, he would never be able to drink from anyone else ever again. That would be bad if something happened to me."

"Are you planning on going somewhere?" Damon asked.

"Just taking precautions." Alexei said cagily.

An instant later, Damon was standing below her, grabbing her hand.

"What aren't you telling me?" he demanded.

She hesitated and he sighed.

"Let me guess." He muttered. "You can't tell me."

Alexei squatted down and took his face between her hands.

"I wish I could." She told him. "I wish I could tell you everything about me, about who I am, about where I came from, but I can't. Telling you would put you in more danger. Until I take care of this threat, that knowledge could get you killed."

"At least tell me who you're after." Damon pushed.

Alexei sighed and climbed down, pulling him over to sit on the couch again.

"I'm fairly certain one of my kind is helping Katherine." She told him. "An old friend who I shouldn't have trusted. And if I'm right, then we're in bigger trouble than you can imagine, because it means that my brothers have lost control of their people."

"You're brothers?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Alexei said. "I have two of them. We each have our own specialties and people who fall into our dominion. If they've lost control of even a few of their people, the whole world could be in serious trouble. If for no other reason than I'll have to call my brothers to help me take care of this. And bad things happen when I call my brothers together."

"What about whatever it is Katherine's after?" Elena asked.

"It's a weapon." Alexei answered. "A very powerful one that I hid long ago to keep it safe."

"If you hid it, why don't you just go get it?" Stefan asked.

"Because I hid it over 4,000 years ago." Alexei sighed. "I don't remember where I hid it. I'm having to look for it just like them. Which is such a pain in the ass."

"You hid it, and now you can't find it?" Damon asked incredulously.

"You try remembering everything from the dawn of time on." Alexei groused. "Things start to slip through the cracks."

"The dawn of time?" Damon sputtered.

Alexei grinned at him.

"I told you I was old." She replied.

"What kind of weapon are we talking about?" Stefan asked, bringing them back on topic.

"One capable of killing members of my race and slaughtering the entire human race in one blow." She said seriously.

The others stared at her.

"That's one hell of a weapon to misplace." Damon told her. "What, are you one of the four Horsemen or something? Bringer of the apocalypse?"

"No." Alexei said. "Death and I don't get on well so I tend to steer clear of the Horsemen. I was against their creation."

"Oh, that makes-wait what?" Damon asked, staring at her.

"I told you." She said sadly. "I wish you didn't want to know who I am. Can't you just be happy with who you know me as?"

"You know the Horsemen?" Damon demanded. "The Horsemen are real?"

"Why not?" she asked. "Vampires, witches, werewolf's. Why not the Horsemen?"

"Next you'll tell me angels and demons are real too." Damon scoffed.

"There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy." She quoted at him.

"So which are you?" he demanded.

"Neither." She answered. "None of the above."

"Are you lying?" he asked.

"I'm going on a cookie run." She announced, ignoring the question. "Elena, you want to come?"

"Um, sure." Elena said, standing up with her.

"Have a nice hunt." Alexei told the brothers before kissing Damon and leaving them alone.

Damon and Stefan sat in silence for a while after the girls left.

"Well." Damon said finally. "That was unhelpful."

A/N: Let me know what you think. And if you have any guesses as to who or what Alexei is, send them my way.


	5. Deals in the Woods

Disclaimer: I don't care what you say, I am marrying Damon.

Ch. 5:

Alexei led the way to Damon's convertible and opened the door.

"Won't Damon mind you taking his car?" Elena asked, sitting down. "Especially when you have your own car."

"His car has more…" Alexei trailed off, "style I guess."

Elena laughed as Alexei hit the gas and sped off.

* * *

"I'm going to need one of these." Alexei said, throwing a box of cookies into an already full basket. "And one of these. Oh, and one of these."

"You must have at least a hundred dollars worth of cookies." Elena told her. "Are you planning on buying anything else?"

"Good point." Alexei said, moving down the aisle.

She walked straight over to the soda aisle and started loading Pepsi into the basket.

"Okay, you're going to go into a diabetic coma." Elena told her.

"Elena!" someone called.

The two women turned to see Bonnie walking towards them. She froze when she got closer, staring at Alexei.

"Damn." She muttered under her breath. "I hate witches."

She strode up to Bonnie and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her outside as Elena followed, confused.

"What are you?" Bonnie breathed as Alexei pulled her into an alley and shoved her towards a wall.

"More than you can comprehend." Alexei told her. "What you see is dangerous and you can't tell anyone. Do you understand that?"

"Alexei, what's going on?" Elena demanded.

"Bonnie," Alexei said softly, ignoring Elena. "Do you understand? What you see could get you hurt. You can't tell anyone."

Bonnie nodded and Alexei sighed.

"Thank you." She told the witch.

"What is going on?" Elena demanded. "Does Bonnie know who you are? How?"

"I'm a witch, Elena." Bonnie told her, taking a deep breath. "I can see more than normal people."

Alexei suddenly stiffened and walked away a little ways.

"Alexei, what's wrong?" Elena asked.

Alexei's eyes were focused on something not there and she was breathing heavily. Suddenly she snapped back as she staggered.

"Alexei!" Elena called, rushing to her side.

"Damon." The woman whispered. "Damon and Stefan are in trouble."

"Well, let's go then." Elena told her, starting towards the car quickly.

"Not quick enough." Alexei said, grabbing her arm and reaching towards Bonnie.

As her hand grasped the witch's arm, there was a sound, almost like the fluttering of wings.

"Ow." Elena moaned, grabbing her head.

Bonnie just groaned and bent over.

"Sorry." Alexei said, looking around. "I forget what the transportation does to mortals. I don't usually use it."

They were in the woods in a clearing, alone.

"I don't understand." Alexei said. "This is where Damon is. I can feel him. So why can't I see him?"

She closed her eyes as the other two stood up.

"Hello, Gabriel." A voice called.

A man stepped out from behind a tree, dragging Damon with him. He had a stake held over his heart. Alexei quickly turned and met Bonnie's eyes before turning back to the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The man said, smiling. "You go by Alexei now, don't you?"

"Joshua." Alexei growled. "Does Michael know you're off your leash?"

"Now, now." Joshua said, circling the woman. "Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Better yet." Alexei said, her eyes not leaving Damon as she mirrored Joshua. "Does Lucifer know he has an ally in our brother's army?"

"I don't follow that traitor." Joshua growled.

"Really?" Alexei said. "Then why are you working with his servants? Why don't you come out here, Katherine."

The female vampire stepped out, holding a stake to Stefan's chest.

"You're one to talk." Joshua said. "Sleeping with a vampire? Your brothers must be so proud."

"While they are on Earth, vampires, mortals, witches, werewolves?" Alexei said. "They are mine. That is my right. So let mine go and we can just walk away."

"I don't think so, Gabriel." Joshua said.

"It's Alexei!" she told him. "Gabriel died when my brothers went to war and put my dominion in the middle. Put me in the middle."

"You always were the weakest." Joshua replied. "Your love for these…mortals softened you. You used to be great. The three strongest. Our great leaders. Now look at you. One loyal, one a traitor, and one a whore. Reduced to screwing vampires"

The air began to hum and Joshua smiled.

"What, are you angry, Gabriel?" he sneered. "Did I touch a nerve?"

"What do you want, Joshua?" Alexei demanded. "Why did you come here?"

"The greatest three." He said. "You have fallen. It's time for someone to take your place."

"And you think you're the one to do it?" Alexei laughed. "Michael will crush you like a bug before you ever make it to the other two of us. You don't have the power."

"Ah, but I would if you were to give me a certain item." He said. "So here's your choice: give me your sword and I'll spare your pet's life and his brother's, or you don't and I kill them. You decide."

"You know what?" Alexei said, stepping back. "I think I'll take option three. Now, Bonnie!"

Unnoticed, Bonnie had been quietly chanting behind them. At Alexei's mark, she shouted a word and there was a flash of light. When it cleared, Joshua and Katherine were gone and Bonnie fell to her knees. Elena ran to Stefan as Alexei moved to Damon.

"What the hell happened?" Damon demanded. "What was that?"

"That was why you should never ignore a witch." Alexei said, walking him over to Bonnie so they could help her up. "Nice job."

"Thanks." Bonnie said, leaning on her as Stefan and Elena joined them. "I couldn't have done it without your help, though."

"I just fed you the spell." Alexei told her. "The power and the talent came from you."

"What's going on?" Damon demanded. "That asshole called you Gabriel. And you talked about Michael and Lucifer. You need to tell us what's happening. You can't hide it anymore."

Alexei hesitated, but nodded.

"But not here." She told him. "Get everyone back to the house. I'll explain there."

There was a sound and she disappeared.

"I guess we're going back to the house." Stefan said. "You carry Bonnie, I'll take Elena."

Damon nodded and picked up Bonnie before she could protest.

"Let's go." Stefan said, picking up Elena.

The brothers took off, following Alexei into the night.

A/N: So, next chapter, Alexei reveals all. Let me know what you think. Sorry it's so short.

Abbey


	6. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: Please people.

Ch. 6:

Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena arrived at the house to the sound of things breaking. Damon and Stefan exchanged a look before slowly moving inside. In the main room, Alexei had trashed her boards and was currently throwing bottles of liquor into the fire.

"Whoa, whoa!" Damon said, grabbing the bottle out of her hand. "You want to throw liquor, throw beer. You wanna throw beer? I'll get you some beer."

Alexei stared at him for a moment before crashing into him and burying her face in his chest.

"I told you." She said, her voice muffled. "I told you that if I stayed, they'd use you against me. I can't lose you, Damon. I've waited for so long for you, I can't lose you now."

Damon handed the bottle to Stefan before wrapping his arms around her.

"You're not going to lose me." He told her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't understand!" she said, pushing away. "This is not a war you can win! They will take you from me if I don't give them the sword and I can't stop them!"

"What is this sword?" Stefan asked, sitting down. "You owe us this."

Elena went to sit next to him and Bonnie stood behind her, putting distance between her and Damon. He, meanwhile, put his arm around Alexei and led her to the couch.

"Start from the beginning." He told her, sitting down next to her.

"In the beginning there was the word." Alexei quoted. "And the word was with God, and the word was God."

"I didn't mean quite that far back." Damon said.

"Ah, but that's the rub." She said, laughing bleakly. "I was there. I saw it happen."

The others stared at her.

"At the beginning there was my people and our creator." Alexei explained. "My brothers and I were the strongest of our people. The highest, the leaders. Your race calls us angels and my brothers and I archangels. Michael, my older brother. Lucifer, my younger brother. And me. The Archangel Gabriel."

"Gabriel." Damon sputtered. "The Archangel Gabriel."

He got up and walked away, standing at the window with his back to her.

"Why do you think I didn't tell you?" she demanded. "Now do you want to freak out, or do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

He turned and looked at her.

"I thought Gabriel was a guy." He said.

Alexei smiled slightly.

"I can be whatever I want to be." She told him. "For a long time, it was easier to get things done as a man, but I've always been more comfortable as a woman."

Damon nodded, before running a hand through his hair and sitting back down.

"Continue." He said.

"Are you going to freak out again?" she asked.

"The woman I love just told me she's an actual angel." He told her sarcastically. "Not to mention she can be a guy if she wants. I think I'm allowed one freak out."

"Fair enough." She agreed. "Any way, in the beginning, everything was…perfect. We lived in our realm. There was no pain, no suffering…no death. We loved our God, and he loved us. As the leaders, our creator gave each of us a sword. Tied to our swords was the power over our dominion. Since we ruled our kingdom together, it didn't matter much. We were equals, so our power was equal. We watched as the Earth came into being, our God gave the protection of this new world to me. I stayed in our kingdom, but I watched and guided your world. And I fell in love with it. I saw its beauty and its wonder and wanted to protect it with everything in me. And I suppose that was when the first division happened."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked as Alexei trailed off.

"I watched and guided your race as you evolved and neither of my brothers understood my affection for you." She told them. "Michael was the good son. He served his God, and he would have given his life in his service, in your defense, but he didn't love you. And Lucifer downright resented you. And then we were given the commandment that we were to serve man. That order tore us apart.  
Michael obeyed because he always obeyed. I obeyed because you were mine and I loved you. But Lucifer?" She sighed. "He didn't understand. We were superior. Why should we have to bow to the inferior race. He hated mankind and he hated our God for creating you. He hated me for choosing you."

She stood and walked to the window.

"The fall of my brother was the most horrible thing I have ever seen." She said. "The resulting war shook the very foundations of creation. My brothers fought each other, but I just couldn't do it. I withdrew to Earth, taking myself out of the fight. I did my best to protect the Earth from my brothers' war's fallout.  
They never saw what I saw. Michael, because he wouldn't, and Lucifer because he couldn't. Humanity wasn't some duty forced on us. You were our siblings. A younger race we were supposed to protect and guide so that one day you would be our equals. Lucifer couldn't see it because he was the youngest. He had never watched out for someone like that. I had.  
Both brothers wanted me to chose their side, but I wouldn't. Both hold a grudge against me for it. I could've tipped the balance, but I wouldn't fight them. I couldn't.  
Finally, the war was over and the three of us were divided forever. For his rebellion, Lucifer was given dominion over hell and banished from our kingdom. For my part, I was given the choice of following Lucifer or banishment to Earth. Eternally it's protector. Of course I chose the Earth. Michael remained in our kingdom, it's sole ruler now. And because of our division, our swords mirrored it.  
Michael's is still tied to heaven. It takes its power from the souls in the realm's care. Michael's take's it's power from all those in his care. Lucifer's, from all those damned to hell."

"And yours?" Damon asked.

"Mine is now the strongest." She told him. "My power comes from every living thing on Earth. But there is some cross over, which is what makes mine the strongest."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll get to that in a minute." She told her. "When the fall happened, Lucifer struck back at Michael and me the only way he could. He convinced some of Michael's angels to fall. And he does what he can to make my people fall. That's where the cross over happens. While technically Lucifer owns anyone who fall's soul and Michael claims those of saints and such, as long as you are in my realm, you're mine."

"So that's why Joshua is after the sword." Damon said. "Could he defeat your brothers with it?"

"It depends." She replied. "If she can convince one of them to side with him, he can defeat the other. That's not what I'm worried about though."

"What are you worried about?" Stefan asked.

"My brothers and I have survived in relative harmony by not directly attacking each other." Alexei told them. "Lucifer and I fight the most. He's never forgiven me for not siding with him, so in retaliation he created the vampires and the werewolves to hurt me."

"What about witches?" Elena asked, glancing at Bonnie.

"I created the first witches." Alexei said, smiling at the young witch. "I wanted to give humanity a fighting chance. Anyway, vampires, werewolves, and such are Lucifer's, but they're still mine as long as they're on Earth. Which gives me an opportunity to save them. If I can convince them to turn back to good, I save their souls. Which of course powers my own sword, and by extension Michael. Meanwhile, I get the power of Michael's souls as well while they're on Earth. So I get a lot more power at one time than my brothers. And as long as we don't actively attack each other, the truce survives. If Joshua takes my sword and attacks my brothers, we'll have an all out war on three fronts. My sword may be the strongest, but my brothers have the numbers."

"So where is the sword?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." Alexei answered.

"What?" the others exclaimed.

"Geez." Alexei said, wincing. "Let me explain, would you? The only thing that can kill an archangel is their sword. I can only be killed by mine, Michael by his, and Lucifer by his. Back when I was given sole dominion over the Earth, I hid mine so it could never be used against me. And to ensure that, I erased the knowledge of its hiding place from my mind. So I could never be forced to give up its location. But I always had a feeling there was more than one reason why I kept coming back here. Now I know."

"The feeling in the clearing." Elena said. "That was the sword?"

"Reacting to my anger." Alexei confirmed. "It's tied to me so it reacts to what I'm feeling."

"I felt that before." Stefan said. "Back before Katherine changed us."

Alexei turned back to the window.

"You felt it because Katherine changed you." She said softly.

Damon watched her for a moment before walking up behind her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, turning her around to see she had tears in her eyes.

"I was banished from my home, from my family." She said. "I was given one consolation, one prize for my sacrifice. The power to change one person into an immortal. I was told that one day, a human would be born who was destined to be my mate. One human in all the world who could be my equal. The problem was, my brothers knew this too. Michael thought it was nuts, but he didn't care. Lucifer, though. I told you he was still mad at me for not picking his side. His vampires and werewolves weren't hurting me the way he wanted to. So he sent Katherine here."

Damon backed away from her as Stefan stared at her.

"I told you not to ask." Alexei said, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I told you to leave it alone. That you might not like what you found."

"You're the reason." Damon whispered. "For all this. Katherine, all of it."

"I watched you from the moment you were born." Alexei told him. "I had planned on coming here, meeting you, when you were ready. Katherine got here first. With her here, I couldn't do anything. You were already infatuated. And I thought I could redeem her through Stefan." She turned to the other brother. "She really did love you. It was the first feeling she had truly felt in years. I thought that was my way in, but I didn't see what she was really there for. My brother had guided her here for one reason. To take Damon from me. When I finally saw what was happening, I tried to stop it. I was the one who told the humans how to track and trap the vampires. I was the one who gave Emily the spell to trap them in the tomb. I didn't count on you two dying while trying to rescue her."

"What about me?" Elena asked quietly. "Why do I look like her?"

"I did something dangerous." Alexei told her. "When I saw I couldn't save Katherine and that Damon was lost to me, I wanted to hurt Lucifer. Since Katherine was still on Earth, her soul belonged to me. So I took it and gave it a second chance. You are that second chance. Katherine as she should have been, with a moral compass and compassion."

"You said it was dangerous." Stefan said. "To who?"

"Elena." Alexei replied. "I wasn't kidding when I said she needed to be protected. That was part of the reason I came here. If Katherine can kill her, she can regain her soul, and Lucifer will win. What I'm sure he hasn't let her know is that she doesn't get to keep her soul. The moment it's freed from Elena, it will go straight to him. Elena will die, and Katherine will remain empty."

Stefan reached over and took Elena's hand, holding it tightly.

"What did the spell do to Katherine and Joshua?" Bonnie asked suddenly.

"Sent them far away." Alexei replied. "It bought us some time for what I'm going to do next."

"What are you going to do next?" Damon asked.

"Something incredibly stupid." Alexei replied. "I'm going to summon my brothers."

A/N: Lot's of exposition in this chapter. Let me know what you think.

Abbey


	7. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: Come on, just a loan, that's all I'm asking! Just let me have Damon for a month, tops!

Ch. 7:

"We're in the middle of a field." Damon said.

Bonnie and Alexei stood a little ways away, carving things into the ground with daggers and Damon, Stefan, and Elena stood a little ways away.

"Yes we are." Alexei replied, consulting her markings and Bonnie's.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I need consecrated ground and defiled." Alexei said. "They don't usually happen next to each other, and the ground has to be natural before you begin, so a field is the perfect place."

"You're making this up as you go along, aren't you?" he accused.

"Some of it." She admitted brightly.

"Oh, this so sounds like a disaster waiting to happen." He muttered.

"Only if I screw something up." Alexei said.

"Wait, is disaster really an option?" Damon demanded.

"Well," she said, standing up and scratching the side of her head with her dagger, "I suppose I could overload the spell, crack the Earth's crust and create a new super volcano right here in Virginia, but that's a remote possibility."

"How remote?" he asked.

"1 in 1000?" she guessed.

"Well, it's not great, but it's not horrible." Stefan said.

"See?" Alexei said, grinning. "It's much more likely that the combined presence of Michael and Lucifer will simply vaporize you, so you won't even have to worry about the super volcano."

"Alexei!" Damon sputtered.

"Oh, calm down." She told him. "I'm not about to go through all this and let you die before I actually accomplish anything. Trust me."

She put the final touches on the inscriptions and stood back up.

"Okay, so now begins the disturbing portion of tonight's entertainment." She said.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Well, ideally, I'd be in my true form to call my brothers." Alexei said. "But as my true form would burn you to cinders, I figure you'd probably prefer I didn't."

"Safe guess." Stefan told her.

"Yeah." Alexei agreed. "But that means I'm still going to have to take my half form. I won't be as strong, but I'll have the connections to call them to me."

"What's a half form?" Bonnie asked.

"It's easier to just show you." Alexei said, swallowing.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She quickly stripped off her jacket, leaving only her jeans and tank top. A light seemed to grow, emanating from her. As it grew, they saw her features change. Her face smoothed out, taking on a perfect, inhumanly beautiful look. She grew a few inches as her body took on the perfection her face had acquired. Finally, her back arched and they watched as molted black and white wings sprang from her shoulder blades.

Suddenly, Joshua was behind her, gripping her wings where they joined her back. There was a snapping sound and Alexei screamed.

Her body finished its changes and she fell to the ground.

"You should've bargained, Gabriel." The other angel told her.

Damon started forward, but he found himself cut off from Alexei by a clear wall.

"Ah ah." Joshua said. "No interference from the abomination."

While he was distracted by Damon, Alexei took her dagger and pulled herself forward, cutting her hand and letting the silvery blood well up and fall to the ground. The blood flowed into both circles that were carved into the ground, making them start to glow.

"No." Joshua growled, seeing what she had done.

There was a flash and the group outside the barrier was thrown to the ground by the following explosion.

"Michael." Alexei whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks. "Lucifer. Brothers. Please, help me. It hurts."

There was a boom and the others caught the impression of two men.

"No!" they heard Joshua scream.

There was a blast of light and when their sight cleared, Joshua was gone. In his place, inside the two circles, were two men. One was light, with blonde hair and fair skin, while the other was dark, with black hair and deep brown skin. Both stood looking down at Alexei, dressed in loose pants, their chests bare and giant wings coming out of their backs, pure white on the blonde, and pure black on the black haired one.

"Sister, you have grown weak." The dark one said. "And yet you have the audacity to ask for my help."

"I…ask you…to restore…what your servant took." Alexei said, breathing heavily through her pain. "He came…into my realm, attacking what was mine…both of you…owe me…Michael."

"I owe you nothing." The blonde sneered.

"Who was it that…stayed our Lord's hand when…all called for…your death, Lucifer?" Alexei asked, looking at the blonde. "I…saved you out of love…brother. I ask that you…now do the…same."

Michael sighed and reached over to grasp Alexei at the point where her right wing bent at an odd angle. He looked up to glare at Lucifer, who sneered but did the same to her left wing. There was another flash of bright light and Alexei's wings suddenly stretched to their full length. As they curled back into her, she slowly sat up. Each of her brothers reached out and she took their hands letting them pull her to her feet.

"Gabriel, what is this all about?" Michael asked.

"What, a loving sister can't call her brothers just to chat?" Alexei asked, her normal personality coming back.

Michael and Lucifer simply stared at her.

"Ah, yes, I'd forgotten what a barrel of laughs you two are." She said, sighing. "I called you because, as you might have noticed, I'm having a bit of trouble with two of your minions. Or did the Angel trying to rip off my wings not tip you off?"

"What Katherine does in your realm is not my concern." Lucifer told her.

"It is when you sent her to screw with my reward." Alexei shot back angrily. "Or did you think I wouldn't notice when she turned my _destined _mate?"

Lucifer glared at her, but didn't reply.

"And you." She said, rounding on Michael. "What the hell is one of your angels doing trying to steal my sword? Did you two just lose your minds when I left? What the hell is going on out there? All I ask for is a little peace and quiet."

"Gabriel…" Michael tried to interrupt, but Alexei practically ran over him.

"I mean, the humans manage to screw things up quite well on their own." She ranted. "And then there's Lucy's pet projects running around creating messes for me to clean up, the last thing I need is angels and vampires working together to screw me over! NOW WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?"

She looked at both her brothers, who looked properly cowed.

"Well?" she demanded when they didn't say anything.

"I remember why I thought having you on Earth was a good thing." Michael muttered.

Alexei reached over and slapped him across the back of the head.

"You two want to wage your little war, go ahead." She told them seriously. "But I've told you before, I'll have no part of it. And by neglecting your realms, you've drawn me into it. So, here's what you're going to do. You, Lucifer are going to get rid of Katherine. I don't care if you stash her in a volcano or drag her to hell or turn her into a tree, you get her away from me and mine, and you keep her away. And Michael, you're going to take Joshua away and remind him who's in charge. Maybe guarding Eden for a few millennium will teach him to not screw with his betters. And then, because I don't kick both your asses, you're both going to give me a gift."

"You're going to kick our asses?" Lucifer asked incredulously.

"Yes." Alexei replied, glaring.

Lucifer nodded quickly.

"What are these gifts?" Michael asked.

"Well, you are going to find my sword for me." Alexei told him. "I don't remember where I put it and I'm not going to risk someone else using it, so off you go."

Michael sighed, but disappeared to do as she asked.

"And my gift?" Lucifer asked, putting a sarcastic spin of 'gift'.

"Oi, don't get snarky with me." Alexei told him. "I've put up with a lot from you over the years, little brother, but attacking Damon was below the belt. So, you're going to give me Damon and Stefan's souls and you're not ever going to make a play for them ever again. Am I understood?"

"What good are they to you?" Lucifer asked.

"You made them immortal." Alexei said, smirking. "You did my job for me and gave me an extra bonus."

Lucifer growled at her.

"Come on, little brother." She said, holding out her hand. "Souls, please."

Lucifer held out his hand and two shining balls appeared. He tossed them to Alexei before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Nice doing business with you, Lucy!" Alexei called, chuckling. "Such a drama queen."

She turned and walked over to her friends, who were staring at her with wide eyes.

"Here." She said, handing one globe to Stefan. "You had already practically won this back anyway. I'm just…expediting the process."

The moment his hand touched the globe, it melted into him and he gasped.

"I can feel it." He said. "What is that?"

"It's the demon leaving." Alexei told him. "Your soul leaves no room for it. You're you again, albeit with some improvements."

"Stefan?" Elena asked softly.

He turned to look at her, his eyes shining.

"You're so beautiful." He told her softly, brushing her hair from her face. "I love you so much."

Elena smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too." She said, kissing him deeply.

As Elena and Stefan celebrated, Alexei turned to Damon.

"This should've belonged to you all along." She said, holding his soul gently in her hands. "It's my fault you lost it."

"Explain to me what would've happened if Katherine hadn't turned me." He told her.

"I would've come to Mystic Falls." Alexei said. "I would've gotten to know you. If you had chosen to love me, I would've given you the option to become immortal. To stay with me forever. It would've been your choice though. I never would've forced you to love me, to accept my gift."

She looked down at his soul, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Damon sighed and gently wiped them away.

"I would've said yes." He told her, making him look at him. "I mean, eternity with you wouldn't have been too bad."

She chuckled weakly and leaned into his touch as he caressed her cheek.

"I love you, Alexei." He told her.

He reached forward and gently touched the globe. After the light faded, he looked at her, his eyes shining.

"Does this mean you'll actually stick around this time?" he asked.

"For as long as you want me." She replied, smiling.

"Good." He said.

He quickly grabbed her and kissed her. She returned the kiss with just as much passion.

"Oh, I'm going home."

Alexei broke away and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"You got something for me?" she asked, pulling away and walking towards Michael.

"You hid it in a tree." He told her, handing her a long sword in a scabbard. "Thing had about a hundred protections on it. I don't think Joshua could've gotten to it even if he had figured out where it was."

"Thank you, Michael." She said, strapping it to her waist.

"I'll see you around, Gabriel." He said before disappearing.

"So is that it?" Damon asked. "Is it over?"

Alexei smiled and turned back to him.

"It's over."

A/N: Okay, so next chapter will be the last one. Let me know what you thought.

Abbey


	8. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Leave the fanfiction writers alone!

Ch. 8:

Alexei was laying next to Damon, watching him as he slept. She gently reached over and stroked his cheek and he unconsciously smiled in his sleep, making her grin. Suddenly, she stiffened, sitting up quickly, and Damon, feeling her change of position, slowly woke up and looked at her.

"Whatsit?" he asked, sitting up in confusion.

Alexei jumped out of the bed, grabbing a shirt as she went, and pulled it on as she walked to the window.

"Lucifer." She breathed.

She ran to out the door.

"Huh?" Damon said in confusion.

He grabbed a pair of pants and followed her out.

"What's going on?" Stefan called as he came out of his room, Elena right behind him.

"How should I know?" Damon asked crossly. "She gets up, she says Lucifer, she runs out, all in 3 seconds flat. I'm still trying to figure out why I'm awake."

He ran down the stairs, leaving the other two staring after him.

"Did he say Lucifer?" Elena asked.

The two of them quickly followed the other couple outside. Standing in front of the house was Lucifer, a few feet in front of Alexei.

"What are you still doing here?" she demanded.

"I like this planet." He said, nonchalantly.

There was a surge of power and Alexei's sword appeared in her hand. She leveled it at her brother and he chuckled.

"Oh, calm down, Gabriel." He told her. "I have something for you."

He snapped his fingers and Katherine appeared. She was bloody and broken, barely conscious.

"I don't want her." Alexei said, her voice cold. "The agreement was for you to take her, and I wouldn't kick your ass back home."

"Well, I have an amendment to our agreement." He replied calmly. "You either agree, or I leave her here with you. Or, well, somewhere near here."

"You always were a spoiled brat." Alexei said, lowering her sword. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much." Lucifer said, shrugging. "Just bind your pets to you."

"Why?" Alexei asked suspiciously.

"Well, I've lost their souls, but I don't want Michael to have them." He told her. "However, if you keep them, their power can't be used against me. Bind them to yourself, and I'll take Katherine away from here. Leave your little planet alone. For now."

Alexei stared at him for a moment before growling. Finally, she turned back to the others.

"What is he talking about?" Damon asked.

"Remember what I told you about drinking my blood?" she asked.

Damon nodded.

"This is why." She told him. "If you were to drink my blood, it would change you. Bind you to me. On the most basic levels, you would never be able to drink any other type of blood. Your body wouldn't accept any other blood. But on a higher level, you would be bound to me forever. Even after death."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"If you were to die, and you were bound to me, you would never be able to move on." She told them seriously. "You couldn't move on to Heaven or Hell. You would be bound to me and to the Earth forever."

"But Elena would be safe?" Damon asked.

Stefan looked at his brother in shock.

"If Lucifer takes Katherine away, she will be." Alexei replied. "If he doesn't, he won't just let us kill her. We'll have to track her down and do it ourselves, and Elena will be in danger the whole time."

Damon nodded and looked at Stefan.

"I'll do it." He said, looking away from his brother. "Elena will be safe, and I can think of worse things than being stuck with you for eternity. At least you won't be able to leave me behind again."

"Never." She agreed, smiling softly.

"Me too." Stefan spoke up. "If it'll keep Elena safe, I'll do anything."

Alexei nodded before turning to her brother.

"You have your answer." She told him. "Now, please get your ass off my planet and take her with you."

"It'll be done soon?" he demanded.

"Within the fortnight." She agreed. "I'll need to make some arrangements, but you have my word."

"You'll forgive me if I don't trust your word." Lucifer told her.

Alexei sighed.

"Your trust issues would give a psychiatrist a field day." She muttered.

She ran a finger across her palm and a thin cut followed after it and blood welled to the surface.

"By my blood and the blood of our lord, I swear to bind Stefan and Damon Salvatore to me for the rest of time." She told him.

There was a flash and the cut healed itself.

"Are you satisfied?" she asked.

"For now." He agreed.

He grabbed Katherine by the arm and pulled her up.

"Until next time, Gabriel." Lucifer said, nodding.

"Try not start any more wars." His sister told him, sighing. "You know it upsets me when you two fight."

"Everything upsets you." He told her before disappearing in a flash.

"Bastard." Alexei muttered.

She turned and walked back to Damon, wrapping her arms around him. He sighed and wrapped her in his embrace, resting his cheek on her head.

* * *

Stefan walked Elena to her locker and stood, leaning next to her as she got her books.

"So everything goes back to normal?" she asked quietly.

"As normal as things can get with two vampires and an angel." He replied, smiling. "At least I now know why things always got so out of hand when ever Alexei was with us."

"You talking about me?"

The couple turned to see Alexei standing behind them, dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a tank top, causing a back up as all the boys stopped to stare at her.

"Why does Damon let you out, dressed like that?" Stefan sighed.

"What makes you think Damon was in any condition to protest what I was wearing this morning?" Alexei shot back with a grin. "He was still recovering from last night."

"TMI." Elena told her, grimacing as she shut her locker.

Alexei laughed and swung her arm around the other girls shoulders as they walked off, leaving Stefan to follow.

"Why don't the two of us have lunch after school today?" Alexei asked her. "Just the two of us. The boys can go have their last meal before their…diet change…and we can have a nice relaxing meal waiting for them."

"Sounds like fun." Elena replied.

"Good." Alexei said, smiling. "Meet me out front. We'll take the convertible."

"Isn't Damon going to object to you taking his car constantly?" Stefan asked.

Alexei opened her mouth to answer when her phone rang.

"Speaking of…" she said, flipping it open. "And how are you this morning, my dear?"

"You…took…my…car." They all heard Damon growl. "AGAIN!"

"I left you my SUV." Alexei said, pouting slightly.

"IT'S MY CAR, ALEXEI!" Damon shouted as she held the phone away from her head.

"And I promise to take good care of it." She said in the direction of the phone. "Love you. Bye."

She quickly hung up the phone.

"You enjoyed that too much." Stefan said, grinning.

"What can I say?" she said, smiling. "I missed you guys."

Stefan just smiled as he followed his girlfriend and his brother's mate to class.

* * *

Elena laughed as she and Alexei sat at the grill, eating and talking.

"A dress?" Elena asked through her laughter. "Really?"

"Really." Alexei confirmed. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone that drunk. I still send him a picture of the night ever year. It never ceases to amuse me. I'll make you a copy."

Elena chuckled and took a long sip from her soda.

"So you're probably wondering why I suggested this little dinner." Alexei said after a moment.

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready." Elena said, shrugging.

"You heard me tell Damon that I was given the power to turn one mortal into an immortal?" Alexei said, swishing her drink around with her straw.

"Yeah." Elena said slowly, wondering where Alexei was going with this.

"Well…" Alexei said. "Damon's immortal already. I don't need to use my power to keep him with me. And I get to keep Stefan! It's a twofer deal! Get a mate, get a brother for free!"

Elena laughed.

"The only thing is…" Alexei said, sobering. "If Stefan lost you, I don't think he'd want to stay, and by binding him to me, he could never move on. Never be with you again. I don't think he's realized that yet, and I don't think you did either."

Elena was quiet.

"What if I could give you another option?" Alexei suggested.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"I was given the power to turn one mortal into an immortal." Alexei said.

"Damon." Elena said, nodding.

"Any mortal." Alexei corrected.

Elena's mouth opened but no sound came out.

"Elena, I can give you forever with Stefan." Alexei told her. "But you need to be sure. You can't undo it once it's done. If you chose forever, it will be forever. There's no going back."

Elena nodded but stayed quiet.

"Take some time." Alexei told her. "You need to be certain. Talk it over with Stefan and when you decide, let me know. Not for nothing, but doing this would also keep your blood from tempting Stefan and he would never be able to hurt you if he lost control for some reason. You'd be totally safe. But the choice is ultimately yours. You understand that right? Neither Stefan nor I can make this decision for you. You have to accept it of your own free will."

Elena nodded again.

"Good." Alexei said. "Now, has Stefan ever told you about that time in Vancouver?"

* * *

Damon and Stefan made their way into the mansion to find Elena and Alexei waiting for them in front of the fireplace. Elena was reading a book on the couch and she smiled when Stefan bent down and kissed her softly. Meanwhile, Damon went to Alexei and stared at her.

"How long has she been like that?" he asked.

"A few hours." Elena replied, shrugging.

Alexei was sitting on the ground, her sword laying straight out in front of her on the ground, with her eyes closed. She had her hand stretched out, holding it about a foot away from the sword, which was glowing a pale blue light.

"Alexei, what are you doing?" Damon asked. "And why do I have a feeling I'm going to be saying that a lot?"

"I'm getting reacquainted." She replied, not opening her eyes. "And if you don't know better than to ask that question by now, you'll never know."

She lowered her hand until it was an inch away from the hilt. The closer she got, the brighter the blade glowed, until the others had to squint to see. Finally, she grasped the hilt and it flared brightly once and went dark.

"Hi there." Alexei whispered, picking it up and holding it up straight. "Long time no see."

"Oh good, she talking to the sword." Damon said, sitting down on the couch.

Alexei stood. As she got to her feet, the sword disappeared into thin air. She crossed the room and plopped down next to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll have you know, it's a very lively conversationalist." She told him.

"Of course it is." He muttered.

"Oh, hush." She said, pushing him slightly with her shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and she curled into his side. "I need to reconnect to it before I can bind you two to me. It's been several millennia since it was with me on a daily basis. It's like rebuilding a friendship with a sibling you haven't talked to in years and suddenly moves into your house. It's a part of me, but I have to get used to having it here all the time."

"When are we going to do this?" Stefan asked.

"I think it'll be in about a week." Alexei said. "We're going to have to miss school for a few days afterwards. Doing this will weaken me, which I'm sure is why Lucifer is insisting on it. He wants to punish me and this is the only avenue I've left open for him. Also, you two will need time to get used to the effects of my blood. You'll only need to feed every so often, maybe not for years, and you'll notice it is more potent than human blood. Your soul will allow you to keep control, though, so you shouldn't lose control like you do with human blood."

"What do you mean, 'more potent'?" Damon asked.

"The blood of the angels is pure, even more so in the case of my brothers and me." Alexei explained. "We were the first, so our blood is the most powerful. It's like…cocaine cut with something else, versus pure cocaine."

"Is it going to be safe for Elena to be around?" Stefan asked.

Alexei and Elena exchanged a look and the archangel got to her feet, pulling Damon after her.

"That's something the two of you need to talk about." She told him. "Damon and I are just going to go upstairs. Just hear her out and you two discus it. And I mean discus it, Stefan. It's her decision. Not that you have to make a decision today, but you need to talk this out together."

She smiled and pulled a confused Damon along by the hand.

"What's going on, Alex?" Damon demanded as they reached their room.

Alexei turned and smiled brightly.

"You haven't called me Alex in years." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, well…" Damon said, looking embarrassed. "Hey, no distracting. What are they talking about?"

Alexei sighed and sat down on the bed, leaning back on her elbows so she was stretched out in front of him.

"Ah, ah!" Damon said, waving a finger at her. "Spill. Now."

Alexei sighed and sat up.

"I still have the ability to make a mortal immortal." She told him. "I don't need to make you immortal, so I offered it to Elena."

"You offered immortality to Elena?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"I like her Damon." Alexei told him. "She a good influence on you, and she definitely good for Stefan. I haven't seen him this happy in a century. So she stays mortal for a few more years, grows up a little more, decides if this is what she really wants, and, if after all that, she still wants him forever, that'll be my wedding gift to them."

"Oh, so you're already planning the wedding?" Damon asked, moving so he was standing over her.

Alexei smirked up at him.

"Damn straight." She said. "You're gonna look hot in your tux."

Damon grinned and leaned down to kiss her. After a moment, he pulled away and her smirk had turned into a real smile.

"I'm sure the bride will be annoyed when you outshine her at her own wedding." He whispered, kissing her sweetly.

"Who's getting married?"

The vampire and angel looked and saw Stefan and Elena standing in the doorway.

"No one right now." Alexei said, standing up. "Are you guys done talking already?"

"For now." Elena replied. "Thank you for the offer, Alexei, but I'm just not ready to make that decision."

"I know that." The angel replied, smiling. "I just offered now so you were making an informed decision when you finally do make it. Now, who wants dinner? I'm starving."

She strode out of the room, grabbing Damon's hand as she passed and dragging him after her. Stefan wrapped his arm around Elena, and they followed the other couple.

* * *

Stefan sat with Elena and Alexei at school, watching them laugh and eat lunch. Suddenly Alexei's smile brightened as Damon approached.

"Hello, love." She said as he kissed her cheek. "And what brings you to school this fine day?"

"I heard a rumor that a strange body appeared in the woods." He said in a low voice. "Our kind of weird."

"So it's starting." Alexei said.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Well, strange things tend to happen where ever I am." Alexei answered. "That's why I never spend too long in one place. We're gonna have to get used to things like weird bodies showing up."

"Oh great." Damon said, sitting down.

"I could leave, if you prefer?" she said sweetly.

"Over my dead body." He replied.

"Or undead, as the case may be." Elena said, making Alexei laugh.

"So I suppose we're going to have take care of this?" Stefan asked.

"Oh yeah." Alexei said, grinning. "Comes with the territory with being the Earth's caretaker. Gotta fight evil in all its forms. The worse of which is drawn to me. Are you guys up for helping me?

"I've got nothing better to do." Elena said, shrugging with a smile.

"Someone's gotta keep you out of trouble." Stefan added.

Damon took her hand and kissed it.

"For better or for worse." He told her.

Alexei grinned.

"Let's go to work." She said.

A/N: So we're done. Let me know what you think.

Abbey


End file.
